


A Little Madness in His Life

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Madness, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek only heard the rumors of the noises that came out of dorm room 242. He really didn't need to know anything about it. He didn't but he was intrigued. He wanted to know who the hell had the entire dorm scared of them.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 18
Kudos: 315





	A Little Madness in His Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek looked at 242 and sighed before he walked over to knock on the door. No one had seen the girl who lived in there for a week. It was Derek's job to figure out what was going on. The professors said that she was in class, but Derek wasn't sure on that one since he had a few of those professors before, and they were not the ones that did roll call. He raised his hand and knocked, and there was a sound from inside of the room. It sounded like someone had fallen off of the bed. At least he knew that someone was in there.

"Wellness check," Derek called out.

The door was jerked open, and standing in front of him was a girl who was in a rainbow-colored sports bra and a pair of basketball shorts, and she was blinking at him. The room was covered in print outs with strings running from one page to another, several colors of strings. He thought maybe he needed to send her off to psych services. He didn't need to deal with this, even if he was an RA. He was a senior, and he didn't need another freshman breaking down on him.

"Wellness check? Why?" the girl asked.

"No one has seen you in a week."

"Who said that? I was out of town on Monday and Tuesday, my professors agreed since my father was shot in the leg last Friday. I got back late Tuesday night. I've had classes and been to every single one since Wednesday. So I think that you have the wrong room."

Derek looked at her as she tried to shut the door. He slammed his hand on the door.

"What's up with all of that?"

"Oh. My thesis."

"Your thesis?" Derek asked.

"Yup. I've been working with my dude, and we are getting it going so that I can have time to work on my second when I graduate this fall."

"You're not a freshman?"

"No, dude, I mean, I'm of the age to be a freshman, but this is my third year. I tested out of a lot of classes and the few that the professor wouldn't pass me on because I was too young, I just kept on debating everything with them until they let me pass. Took one guy two weeks, but dying on the hill of circumcision being barbaric in the class got me what I wanted."

"Why would you care about circumcision?"

"I wrote an essay on it once for economics. Coach laughed his ass off and only made me ruin suicides for a week instead of the whole season at practice. So I'm fine. I'm dandy, and I really need to get back to this before I forget what I was doing, which is possible." The girl shut the door, and Derek was too shocked by the whole thing to even think about it. He turned around and headed back to his room. The whole dorm was co-ed, and there were four RAs for the building, three males and a female. Since Erica was more approachable, she actually had a lot more students going to her, even the ones that weren't on her floor. Isaac was next, and then there was Boyd and Derek was at the bottom. Derek was fine with that because he was also the bad cop in all situations. He got to be the asshole one who broke up parties and sent students up for things that they did. It worked well and had since they had become RAs.

"What's up?" Boyd asked when Derek leaned into his room. Isaac was sitting on Boyd's desk while Erica was on the bed. No one sat on Boyd's bed except for her and him. It was just better that way.

"What do you know about 242?" Derek asked.

"Ah, Stiles," Erica said with a grin.

"Yeah, sure. I had a few kids come to me and tell me that she hadn't been seen in a week, so I did a check. She answered the door half-naked."

"If she had a bra and pants on, then she was pretty much in her normal clothing when not in a class," Isaac said as he popped his headphones out of his ears and looking at Derek. "She just got back into town Tuesday night. Let me know she was leaving to head home for the weekend. She looked freaked out."

"I never got an answer from her when she was rushing out," Erica said.

"Her father was shot in the leg, she just told me, but she didn't elaborate. So she's always like that?"

"Dude, she's got ADHD and has a mind that put her in here two years ahead of when she should have been, and she's finishing two four year degrees in three years. She sleeps six hours a night as it's about what she's always done, according to her. And I know she was in all of the classes that I am in with her from Wednesday to today. She's fine. She bickered with her professors like she always does. She seemed just about the same as she always has been."

"What is her degree?" Derek asked.

"Criminology and pre-law. She doesn't know which one she wants to go into," Boyd said.

"How come I have never had any dealings with her?" Derek asked.

"She was on different floors, but she's been in here. Last year her roommate threatened to kill her if she didn't stop. Which I still haven't figured out what she was doing. She studies with headphones on her bouncing leg doesn't make noise in her desk chair. I think her roommate was just threatened by her. She's wicked fucking smart." Erica was grinning as she spoke.

Derek wondered just how sane his fellow RAs were, considering that Derek was pretty sure that Stiles was insane. He had a feeling that she was madness all of the time.

* * *

The door being open was something that Derek wasn't used to. He had never noticed room 242 before because the resident never gave him issues, but now that he knew about her, he knew that was drawn to the room. He stopped as the smell of acetone filled his nose. The windows in the room were open, and Stiles was sitting at a desk with one hand under a small fan, and the other was typing at the keyboard. Derek saw the nail polish remover on the corner of the desk and a bottle of nail polish beside her hand. She had a satin robe wrapped around her body. Derek figured that she was in it, so she didn't have to get nail polish on clothes.

"Did you spill it?" Derek asked.

"AH!" Stiles spun around, nearly knocking the bottle of remover off, but she barely missed it and looked at Derek with a glare on her face. "No. I didn't, but I screwed up the order of my nails and only noticed because my thumb wasn't purple, so then I had to start over again. And the smell was getting to me, so I opened the window and door. The cotton balls are in the trash and therefore smelling up the place. I'll be taking them out when I am done, but my nails have to dry first. Don't worry, I'm not going to stink anyone out."

Stiles waved like she was trying to shoo him out of the room.

"How is your father doing?" Derek asked.

"Pretty good. He's bitching about being stuck at home, but the shot was clean, so he's already home. His boyfriend is making him be good. It's quite adorable, really." Stiles turned back to look at her fingers, and Derek noticed that every single nail was a different color. One thumb was black, and one was purple. Derek had no clue what was up with that, but he didn't care. He had checked to make sure that nothing was going on, and he was done.

"That's good. I was just making sure that things were fine with your room since the door was open. Have a good night."

"I will!" Stiles waved as she stood up and took the robe off.

Derek started to cover his eyes but stopped when the tight pink dress underneath was revealed there was a set of stripes that ran from one boob and went down to the opposite hip. Stripes in the same color order as her fingers. She was fucking stunning. Her hair was recently cut, and Derek noticed the undercut that she had going on, and the hair on the top of her head was spiked up into faux hawk. He hadn't noticed that she had cut her hair, having been drawn to her nail polish.

"Anything else?" Stiles asked.

"No. Sorry. I'll go." Derek turned around and all but ran back to his room. He kept the door open like he usually did, and Stiles went walking in front a few minutes later. She was in a pair of flats but was more than tall enough that Derek understood not wanting to be taller. He pushed thoughts of her out of his head as he turned back to his books. It was a Friday night, and it looked like she had a date. Derek didn't need to think about her and a date. He was not attracted to her. He was not.

* * *

Derek hated mid-terms. He ended up with kids in his room that just wanted to bitch about how they needed to step things up the next half of the term and do better, but they never did. It was the eye-opener for Freshman that told them that they needed to focus on work because it mattered. He didn't get the kids that were freaking out because they were ready, but they were afraid of choking. Erica got those kids. Isaac got the kids who were worried about their sexuality, and Boyd got the kids that were freaking out from not being at home anymore. Derek got the idiots.

The knock at his door at nearly nine had Derek sighing. He stood up and walked over to open it. He was ready for his mid-terms, but that didn't mean that anyone else was. It was Stiles, which was a shock as he didn't see her all that often. He did on occasion in passing, but she had never come to him for anything.

"So I need to relax," Stiles said.

"Okay." Derek had no clue what that had to do with him, and Stiles just grinned and pushed at him until he stepped back so she could slip inside and shut the door.

"So, I've seen you looking lately. You watch me walk, especially when I am walking away. So how do you feel about helping me relax?" Stiles held up to two packets, and it took Derek a few seconds to realize that one of them was a condom and the other a dental dam.

"Um..." Derek swallowed as he knew that Stiles had seen a hell of a lot more than he wanted her to. He wasn't aware that she was aware of the way that he watched her in the library when she was studying.

"Say no, and I'll go back to my room and use a few toys. I thought maybe you might want to let off some steam. I've seen how big you are, and I would love to get my mouth on that."

"How?"

"You were playing basketball last week, and I saw you when you were sitting on the bench. You were watching me do yoga, and when you stood up to leave, you left quite the tent." Stiles' eyes looked down Derek's body, and she grinned. She didn't reach out to touch, though. "I'm suggesting just oral, not penetration. I don't do that on the first date, or before it as it were. Show me how good your oral skills are, and you might warrant a date."

Derek knew that she was mad, but this was something else. This was pure fucking madness, and he wanted it. He probably needed to have some kind of exam done on his head for how much he wanted this. Derek snagged her and pulled her in for a kiss, his hand holding the back of her head where he wanted it. He shouldn't want this, but he does. She intrigued him in so many ways that it wasn't funny at all. He just ached for her and her madness.

"You do that well," Stiles said when Derek finally pulled out of the kiss. They were both panting, and Derek's cock was hard as hell. He flipped the lock on his door and tugged Stiles with him toward the bed. Stiles laid one of the things on the dressed, and it was only when she was opening the other that he saw it was the condom. It seemed that she wanted him to go first. Derek had been raised to be nice to women but not let them walk all over him, this was something he was up for. It would allow him to relax down into giving her good oral if he wasn't on edge.

He also wanted to know how good she was. Derek had spent an hour two weeks ago hanging in the back of a class that he wasn't in to hear her have a debate with a professor. The rest of the class got into the discussion between the two of them, but it was mainly just her and him going at it.

"Get naked," Stiles said as she rolled onto her side.

Derek flopped onto his back to get his pants off. He had no shoes on thankfully, and he looked down to see that Stiles didn't either. She had walked down the hall without shoes, but she at least has socks on. She was wearing her standard graphic T-shirt and a kilt. It was rainbow-colored, which seemed to be a lot of her clothing.

"You get naked, too," Derek said. He wanted to be able to look up at her when he was going down on her, and the kilt would block that.

"You don't wanna answer the question for yourself?" Stiles asked. She grinned at him mischievously.

"What question?"

"What am I wearing under the kilt?" Stiles rolled onto her back as Derek moved to hover over her. He gripped the front of her shirt and pulled her up to kiss him before he followed her down. He walked his fingers down her chest and then belly before hovering at the buckle on the kilt. She licked her lips as he finally slipped his hand down to where it brushed her knees. Skirting his fingers up the inside of her thigh, he found out the answer that she wasn't wearing a thing under there. He found her clit, rubbing at it as she spread her legs to give him better access. Which he took full advantage of and rubbed downward until he found that she was already so wet.

Derek got up so he could get naked quicker. He was used to random hookups, but he always went to their room; this was the first time he had someone in his, and he liked it. He liked the look of Stiles spread out on his bed. Stiles watched him strip out of everything as she lazily took off her socks and dropped them to the floor. The T-shirt was next as she sat up. She was wearing one of her loud colored sports bras that everyone in the dorm got to see at least once a week when she went to meet a delivery guy for food. He understood now what the people in the dorm meant by not seeing her around. He did worry if he went about two days without seeing her outside of her room, and she wasn't on her way to or from classes.

Stiles dropped back and worked on getting the kilt off. As soon as she had it halfway down her thighs, Derek gripped it and tugged it the rest of the way off. She was fully naked, and she didn't look vulnerable as some girls did when being stared at him by him.

"You seem a little shocked there, Derek," Stiles said as she sat up and held out her hand. Derek took it and let her tug him down onto the bed. Stiles was a blur of movement as she straddled him and rolled down the condom in one smooth move. She ducked in and kissed him while rubbing at his cock. Her hand dropped down, and she played with his balls next.

"You looked so fucking good laid on my bed."

"Yeah? I'm glad. I've enjoyed the time since I've turned eighteen here. I didn't get a lot of guys back home who were interested in me. My father scared them off."

"That was mean of him." Derek groaned as Stiles wickedly smiled at him before dropping down to settle on the floor between his legs.

"He wasn't really that interested in stopping me from dating but just being who he is. There aren't a lot of teenage boys who want to go up against the County Sheriff, you know?"

Derek nodded, and he was fucking glad that he hadn't known that before this moment. He would totally be one of those guys who didn't want to be seen making out with the County Sheriff's daughter. Hell, the County Sheriff of Derek's area was a tough son of a bitch. The whole area loved him, and Derek could see everyone reporting back to him, who had been with his daughter. Derek hadn't seen that girl since her mother had died. Derek remembered going around with his mother to visit and drop off some food a few times in the weeks that followed. The girl had been strong despite being full of pain.

Jerked out of his thoughts, Derek looked down to see Stiles looking up at him. She was licking up his cock before she wrapped her lips around the head and slide down. Her mouth was a fucking sin, and Derek wanted to stay inside of it forever. She knew what she was doing, and for a few seconds, Derek was jealous as hell of the other guys that she had done this to. He didn't let that stop him from enjoying it, though. She could deep throat Derek found out minutes later, her throat closing around his cock. He grabbed the edge of the bed with one hand and used the other to hold her head. He didn't use it for anything other than something to keep him steady.

Stiles was moaning as she ducked down again, the vibration of it surging through Derek's cock. He gripped what he could of her hair and rocked a little in and out of her mouth. It felt good. Stiles relaxed a little, letting Derek take over. He rocked in and out of her mouth as her hands played with the bit of his cock that wasn't going into her mouth at the moment and his balls. She scratched just right along his taint, and he jerked hard into her mouth, the little gagging sound that she made was hot, and Derek let his baser self take over. He held Stiles' head still as he fucked in and out of her mouth, chasing the orgasm that rushed over him when Stiles' fingers pushed back and brushed over his hole. He pushed all the way in, and she swallowed around the head of his cock as he came. His hand let go of her, and Stiles just bobbed on his cock until he hissed from being too sensitive. He dropped back onto the bed as Stiles slowly slipped off of him and gently pulled the condom off next. Derek heard her head to his bathroom, the only blessing that he had as an RA. That and the bigger, corner room.

Derek watched Stiles as she washed her hands in the bathroom before coming back to him on the bed. Derek was loose-limbed, and Stiles just grinned as she crawled on top of him. He was still sensitive, but he could feel her wetness spread on his leg that she was rubbing on. She was just that wet from going down on him. Derek reached out to find the dam and open it up.

"Get up there," Derek said as he jerked his head toward the spot beside him. Stiles pouted, but she lifted off of his leg and laid down her legs spread and heels sitting right on the edge of the bed. Derek pushed the bit of carpet over to where he could settle on his knees there and not be on the hard floor. She was so wet that the light from the windows was reflecting a little off of her. Derek opened up the dam and spread it over her. He stretched it and held it in place with his thumbs. As Derek licked, she arched up, pressing in as he went over her hole and then up to where he could pay attention to her clit.

Derek looked up at her to see that she was gripping the edge of the bed at her head, and her head was thrown back. Derek hadn't done oral all that much since most girls didn't have a dam, and he never remembered to buy them when he bought condoms. Stiles grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her face as she moaned loudly, Derek could still hear it, and he turned his eyes back down to make her feel as good as he had. Derek moved the dam up after a few minutes and slipped a finger inside of Stiles. She jerked, and one of her hands settled in Derek's hair, holding him right there as he sucked on her clit through the dam. A few seconds later, he pulled his finger out and pushed in with two.

Stiles was sopping wet, and Derek loved it. His fingers were well coated as he fucked her with his fingers and paid attention to her clit with his mouth. He would love to use his other hand to play with a breast, but he needed it to keep the dam in place. He glanced up to see that she was doing that instead of holding onto the bed. She was palming her breast and tweaking her nipple. Derek was entranced as he watched. She knew what she liked, and Derek liked that it was a bit of roughness. He turned his hand and rubbed his thumb through the slick that was slipping out of her, and then he rubbed it over her ass hole. Stiles clenched and came, covering her mouth with her hand so that she didn't scream and wake anyone up. Derek didn't push inside, but he kept rubbing as his fingers worked her over until she started to push at him with her feet to get him away. Derek grinned at her as he pushed up. He dropped the dam to the floor and slipped up her body to kiss her. His cock was hard again and brushed over her sex as he moved. Stiles wrapped her legs around him, and Derek found her wetness just perfect for rubbing off onto.

Derek worked her over as he kissed her, making sure his cock was sliding along her clit and that the hand he wasn't using to hold him up on was playing with her breast. They came for the second time at the same time with Derek swallowing the moan that she let out that time while his hand worked her nipple.

"Fuck, you are good at that," Stiles said as she laid limp on the bed. Derek was settled beside her on his side, his hand splayed on her belly. He trailed his hands up to brush at her nipples before she shoved him away. "No. No. Fuck, I'll die if I orgasm again."

"Wanna bet?" Derek asked.

"Ugh," Stiles said, but she was smiling.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Derek asked. It was late enough that Derek wasn't sure when he was going to wake up. He needed sleep, and he planned on sleeping until he couldn't anymore.

"Is that you asking me on a date, Derek Hale?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

"Good boy." Stiles moved to straddle him with a grin on her face. She rutted against his soft cock, her wetness spreading even more. Derek grabbed her by the hips to stop her. He glared. "You are no fun. I'm gonna go back to my bed and clean up and sleep the sleep of the dead. I'll be up in six hours, so if you are awake before that, don't even think of coming over. I'll kill you for waking me up."

"Sure. I'm going to sleep for like ten hours, so don't worry about that."

Stiles leaned down and kissed him, her breasts rubbing into his chest. He couldn't help but grabbing one and squeezing before tweaking her nipple again. Stiles gasped and paid him back by grinding her sex down onto him.

"Two can play at that game, Derek. You really don't want to start it if you ain't got the will to finish it."

Derek let go of her, and she slipped off him. Derek got to watch her put her kilt back on before just slipping the shirt on as well. She carried her bra in her hand as she walked to the door.

"Those are the kind of condoms that I like best. Get more." Stiles grinned before leaving.

* * *

Winter break used to be Derek's favorite time of the year, he got to go home to his parents and see his family. Stiles was also going home to her father. Derek nearly stayed behind for the first time ever until he found that out. He was already in love with her, and it had only been a short time.

"What's got you so sour?" Cora asked as she leaned in his doorway.

"Der-Ber is missing his girlfriend," Laura said with a laugh from behind Cora.

Derek looked up and glared at both of them. He was looking at his phone, where he texted Stiles, seeing if she was up for a phone call.

"Mom's going to flip her shit," Cora said.

"I promised to not say anything to Mom and Dad about it until he was ready," Laura said. She had a grin on her face. "I, however, did not agree to not tell anyone else."

Cora laughed and shoved back to get Laura to take a step back, she shut the door. Derek was glad to be alone. Stiles texted a few minutes later that she was hanging with her dad before he went to bed to wake up for his shift the next day. That she would see him later.

Derek was confused about that but just figured that she was talking about using FaceTime to call him or something.

After another hour, Derek laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. His phone was on vibrate and lying on his chest, waiting for Stiles to call him or do anything really. He remembered the look on her face when he had left. The smile that promised wicked things and the way her eyes danced as she told him he would see her soon.

A thump on the roof outside of his window had Derek sitting up. He didn't lock his windows; with him being on the edge of the Preserve, people weren't a threat to them. The window opened, and Derek reached down for a shoe to something to whack whoever was slipping into his room with. Only for Stiles' head to pop in. Derek stared at her dumbfounded as she climbed into his bedroom. She had sneakers on and was toeing them off while looking at her.

"Derek?" Stiles asked.

"How the hell do you know where I live? What are you doing here?" Derek hissed. He was fucking happy to see her but also a little freaked out.

"Oh, dude, really?" Stiles started to laugh.

Derek's bedroom door opened up, and standing there was Cora and Spencer.

"I told you that it was Stiles' laugh." Spencer looked proud of that.

"Stiles, sweetie, you got the wrong room," Cora said with a laugh.

"Nope. Pretty sure I got the right one. I just didn't realize that Derek didn't know who I was." Stiles actually looked a little put out by something.

Derek thought about how she talked about home but always called her dad, either dad or the Sheriff. She asked how his family was all the time. Asking about Cora and Spencer more than anyone else. Dear God, he had been fucking and dating Sheriff Stilinski's daughter. Derek felt his stomach churn a little bit. He felt like an idiot. Stiles and Spencer had been introduced when Spencer had been diagnosed with ADHD when he was four. It had been something friendly, and Stiles had been good at helping him. Derek hadn't ever paid that much attention to her before.

Stiles had been gangly the last time that Derek had seen her and paid attention, but she had gone by Mischief more than anything at that point because of her first name. That monstrosity that Stiles had told him once when she was ten.

"Oh, Dude!" Spencer said, and he started to laugh.

"SHUSH!" Derek hissed, but it was too late. Doors were opening.

"At least they like me?" Stiles said as Derek's parents and Laura walked up behind Spencer and Cora.

"Stiles, honey, when did you get here?" Talia asked.

"Um, a few minutes ago." She was actually blushing as she said it.

"I see, and why are you in here and not in Spencer's room? Spencer honey, do you need an inhaler?" Talia looked at Spencer, who was laughing so hard that he was crying and unable to catch his breath.

"Can I stay the night?"

"You never have to ask. We can get the rollaway bed for Spencer's room." Talia looked happy.

Derek looked at his father, though, who was looking at Derek.

"Talia, honey, I don't think she wants to stay in Spencer's room. Derek, do you have what you need?"

"Oh, I have that. This was kind of a surprise. See, I didn't know that he didn't know who I was. I just assumed he didn't like talking about Dad because he scared of him." Stiles walked over to where Derek was, and he pulled her into his lap by muscle memory. She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Wait, this is the girlfriend? Stiles is your girlfriend?" Laura asked.

"You knew?" Talia asked.

"I promised Laura to keep her mouth shut. I was going to tell you Christmas morning."

"Dude, I'm so happy." Spencer rushed forward and hugged the shit out of both Stiles and Derek. Spencer kissed her on the cheek before stepping back. "Wait for you..." Spencer started to blush.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Spencer here has been my dress helper. I came back to Beacon Hills that one weekend and he and I went shopping."

Derek buried his face into Stiles' shoulder. His brother had helped her pick out the new lingerie and dresses that Stiles had. Derek loved every single bit that he had seen so far, but now he was mortified.

"Why don't we leave Derek and Stiles alone?" Greg asked.

Derek mouthed thank you at his father as he tugged everyone out of the room. Once the door had clicked shut, Stiles was turning around on his lap to straddle it.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you didn't know. I mean...you..." Stiles swallowed, and she looked hesitant. "I had the biggest crush on you for years, and then that day you came and checked on me. I thought it was because I hadn't texted Spencer back in a few days. You were checking me out. I worked up the courage that day because if I didn't offer, I would never know. Then I came down shopping, and Spencer never said anything about the boyfriend I was shopping for and assumed you were waiting until this week to tell them. If you don't..." Stiles bit at her lip, which was the first sign that she was upset.

Derek grabbed her hips and pulled her the rest of the way flush with his body. "No. I just need a few minutes here. I mean, my parents have always been open about me being able to bring people home since I'm over eighteen and everything. They will buy condoms and such and keep them here."

"Yeah, I figured you might not have picked up the kind I like, so I brought them with me. I brought dams as well. I figured we could leave them here. I have more at home. Though I guess since I 'met' the parents, Dad will want to meet you. Your mother has a meeting with him tomorrow, and it's not going to be kept a secret."

"No, though, I'm shocked you haven't told him."

"He knows it's someone from home that I met and started to hang out with at college. I promised you're a good boy. He still likes to think of me as his little girl, but he didn't balk at hearing about me buying condoms from the pharmacy downtown earlier today. And yes, that little old lady who rang me up told him. I went out of her way to tell him at that. I'll get her good next time she wants help in the library, and I'm in there. Dad's just glad we are being safe."

"I love you," Derek said. He leaned in and kissed her. Stiles gasped into his mouth as he rubbed his hardening cock into her body. "I love you and all of the madness that you bring into my life."

"I love you, too."

"Good. Then why don't you get down to your underwear and I'll lock the door? I know you got your test back last week that you are clean. I got mine weeks ago. I was just waiting. I am still gonna use a condom when fucking you even though I know you are on the pill, but I want m tongue on your naked sex right now."

"Fuck," Stiles said as she started to wiggle back to get off of his lap.

As soon as she was clear, Derek got up and walked over to lock the door. He flung his shirt off before opening up his jeans. He turned to see Stiles laying on the bed in a black bra and underwear set. It looked good against her skin.

Derek found the box of condoms in her bag at the foot of the bed and got one out before setting it down on the nightstand. The rest of the box was dumped in the drawer where he kept his lube and the dildo that he used when he wanted more than just his hand. Thankfully, they both liked anal, and at some point, Dere was going to get her fitted for a harness so she could fuck him that way. He was thinking that her birthday would be good, though that would happen at college, not at Beacon Hills, the whole town was a bunch of gossips, and once it was found out who Derek was dating, everything was going to be told to the Sheriff and Derek didn't need that in his life.

"I've never given oral sex without a condom or received without a dam," Stiles said. She gasped as Derek licked over the cotton that was separating his tongue and her flesh. She was already so wet. She was always wet for him. It was one of the things that Derek loved about sex with her. She was willing to try anything once and more than willing to slick up for him at the drop of his eyebrows into what she called his sex face.

"Do you want to?" Derek didn't want to push her.

Stiles nodded her head up and down hard enough that Derek could feel the bed shake a little. He hooked his fingers into the band of her underwear and dragged them down enough to where he could lick at her skin. She used a cream to remove her hair as she hated to have hair during her period. It had been a little more than Derek had really wanted to know about her so early in their relationship, but he liked that she was open enough to tell him. She also didn't like to have sex at all during her period but would gladly give him oral. Derek hadn't pushed, and when she was done, he had laid her down and kissed her until just playing with her breasts had got her off. Sometimes that hurt too much, though, and she gave, and he made a plan to get her off a few times when she was done with her period.

Derek got down to where he was propped up the way he liked, Stiles legs on either side of his head once he had her underwear off. He looked up, liking how she looked with her bra still on. He'd remove it when he was up there kissing here.

"My sisters are not going to let me live this down, you know that, right?" Derek asked before he licked her from hole to clit. He looked up at her when she didn't answer to see that she had covered her face with a pillow.

Derek worked her to orgasm with his tongue and fingers, stretching her with three fingers because, with her lithe build, she always got so damned tight when they didn't have sex for a little while. The condom was easy to roll on, and Derek pulled Stiles down to meet him, tugging the pillow off of her face. She was flush with orgasm, panting as rubbed his cock up and down her slit, the head rubbing over her clit. He reached up and slipped his thumb into her mouth, and she sucked it in as far as she could as he angled his cock down and slid it inside of her. He went slowly, feeling her body give way to him.

When he was flush against her body, Derek pulled his thumb out and hiked her hips the way that he liked before draping his body over hers to kiss her. Derek muffled every single gasp, pant, and few screams of pleasure when he was getting her good. She came so easily on his cock and on his tongue. Her body was like it was made to take pleasure from him. His groin rubbed on her clit with every roll of his hips. She worked her bra off as licked at the slight swell of her breast.

Stiles raked her hands down his back before grabbing his ass as she came again. Derek could usually wring at least one more out of her. Stiles' hands were rarely ever still while they were having sex, and today was no different. He touched him, raked her nails down his sides, his back. When he tried to lift out of the kiss, she grabbed his hair and pulled him back down. Her other hand pulled on his ass to get him to go harder, faster.

Derek came first, rocking into her and staying in as far as he could, he gripped her under her ass and rolled her body on his to get her off for the last time.

"You are staying the night."

"Duh, I am not getting caught out late at night by one of Dad's deputies. They would escort me home and tell dad. I am not leaving your room until morning."

Derek gripped the base of the condom and slipped out of her. He had baby wipes beside the bed, and he used those to clean himself up a little. Stiles reached for them, but Derek grabbed her hand and pressed it into the bed as he grabbed a clean on and used it on her. Derek liked this part, and he knew that Stiles did as well, she just wasn't used to guys actually caring. He had always been so careful with her, and he could see why she thought it was because of her father. Derek liked her. He loved the way that she could dress up to be the girliest girl in the world but also like to wear his shorts and a bra to run around the entire dorm in.

Tucking her into him when they were clean enough, for now, Derek pulled Stiles to his chest.

"Be ready for the morning. It's going to be horrible."

"Eh, your family doesn't scare me."

* * *

Derek laughed as Stiles tugged him back toward the bed. She had him hunch over and then climbed his back like a monkey to wrap around him. Derek got her legs and held on tight as he straightened up. He was used to this after nights spent with her. He always carried her to breakfast like this.

The kitchen was full of laughter, and there was a new voice in it. Derek wondered if Cora or Laura had a boyfriend over when he felt Stiles stiffen on him. She tried to get him to let go, but Derek just walked into the kitchen, stopping when he saw Sheriff Stilinski in his work uniform standing there and drinking coffee with his father.

"Ah, Derek, Stiles, good morning," Noah said.

"Hey, Daddio, what's got you out and about so early?" Stiles asked like it was nothing for her to be on the back of a man.

"Well, I got a text from Parrish that your Jeep was parked here last night when he started his patrol and was still here this morning. So I figured that I could see what was going on since you left me a note that said you were with your boyfriend. Gotta say I thought it was the younger Hale you were more interested in."

"Nah, Spencer's too scrawny for me."

"HEY!" Spencer yelled from somewhere near the living room.

"Well, then it's a good thing I was invited to breakfast then, right?" Noah walked over and held out his hand. Derek shuffled Stiles' legs to one hand and held out his hand to shake. He expected Noah to grip his hand hard in a threatening way, but Noah just smiled. He reached up and ruffled Stiles' hair when he was done shaking Derek's hand.

"I'd threaten you, son, but your family would do worse to you for hurting her than I could think up. Your siblings have a mean streak a mile wide."

"Dad!" Stiles yelped.

Noah just grinned at her before walking back to get more coffee.

"Breakfast with the parents, yay!" Stiles said, and she sounded so disheartened. Derek bounced her a little, and she yelped again and tightened her arms around his neck like she was afraid he would drop her.

"It won't be bad. It's later when my siblings corner us that will be the worst part."

"I hate you," Stiles said, and Derek could imagine the quirk of her pout.

"No, you don't. You love me."

"Yeah, I guess maybe I do."

"Awww, I wanna puke," Cora said from behind Derek.

Derek laughed as Stiles started to giggle. He wasn't going to regret this, for long that is. Stiles made him happy, and it was the only thing he wanted.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
